Forum:Guttenbergs Stil
Guttenbergs Stil Stilbrüche sind ein bekanntes Verdachtsmoment für Plagiate. Zahlreiche Stilbrüche in der vorliegenden Arbeit sind mittlerweile dokumentiert. Umgekehrt können stilistische Übereinstimmungen, gerade in einem massiven Plagiatsfall, dazu dienen, bei noch ungeklärten Passagen diejenigen zu identifizieren, bei denen es nahe liegt, dass sie tatsächlich vom Verfasser stammen. Dafür benötigt man einen Vergleichstext, von dem man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit annehmen kann, dass er vom Verfasser stammt. Bundestags-Reden oder andere politische Texte des Verfassers sind dafür aus zwei Gründen nicht geeignet. Erstens basieren diese oft auf Vorlagen, die andere geschrieben haben. Das ist in der Politik nicht illegitim. Zweitens schreibt man eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit anders als einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag, einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag anders als eine Rede im Bundestag, und die wieder anders als ein politisches Manifest. Meine Annahme ist, dass der Verfasser das Vorwort zur Arbeit selbst geschrieben hat. Es ist stilistisch einheitlich und klar persönlich gefärbt. Folgende Stilelemente lassen sich feststellen: *Sätze von moderater Länge, für eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit angenehm kurz. *Kurze Absätze. *Eine auffallend hohe Anzahl von Metaphern. Der dritte Absatz enthält auf acht Zeilen sechs Metaphern: Pfad, Scheideweg, Hafen, Schiffbruch, keuchend, Durchatmen, schemenhaft. *Ungewöhnliche Kombinationen von Wörtern bis hin zum Oxymoron, manche höchst originell, manche eher unfreiwillig komisch. Darunter findet man Häufungen von: **Metaphern: „Schimmer der Ernüchterung“. Ein „Pfad“ steht am „Scheideweg“. **Adjektiven und Adverbien: „eklektisch eigen“, „keuchendes historisches“, „traditionell paradoxes“. **Adjektiven und Substantiven: „lähmender Pragmatismus“, „unbeugsame Gelassenheit“, gerne auch mit eingebauter Metapher: „brachiale Ablehnung“, „unerreichtes (nicht lediglich) wissenschaftliches Kraftfeld“. *Verwendung von "wissen" als Hilfsverb, insbesondere zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte: ein Moment, „der dauerhafte Kräfte zu entfalten wusste“, ein Pfad, der sich „pionierhaft … zu gestalten wusste“. Um einen Anfang zu machen: Der zweite Absatz auf S. 19 scheint mit – mit möglicher Ausnahme des ersten Satzes – stilistisch ganz zu passen. Man beachte insbesondere die klassisch bis modischen Kinderschuhe für noch zu ummantelnde Füße. : „Die Verfassungswerdung Amerikas ist so sehr auch ''eine europäische wie die europäische Verfassungsentwicklung ''auch ''eine amerikanische ist. Das Resultat der einen kann dabei auf eine nunmehr über 200 Jahre währende Tradition zurückblicken, die andere fertigt sich angesichts der weitaus kürzeren Historie nach klassischen Modellen noch ihre Kinderschuhe ohne dabei modische Entwicklungen außer Acht zu lassen. Europa steht in vielerlei Hinsicht bereits auf festen Füßen, die jedoch einer dauerhaften, resistenten Ummantelung bedürfen.“ PlagProf:-) 11:38, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Um weiter zu machen: Die ungewöhnliche Verwendung von "wissen" als Hilfsverb zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte findet sich an zahlreichen Stellen, die bisher nicht als Plagiat ausgewiesen wurden: * "Die Brückenfunktion vom ungeordneten Nebeneinander der Einzelstaaten zum letztlich errichteten Bundesstaat nahmen die '''Anicles of Confederation' ein, die einen Staatenbund zu begründen wussten, der aus de facto souveränen Staaten bestand, deren verbindendes Element ein Kongress sein sollte, in dem jeder Staat eine Stimme besaß" (S. 28) * "Wie unter einem Brennglas prallten dort die herausragenden Vertreter von Federalists und Antifederalists aufeinander, die in einer geistig-ideologischen Auseinandersetzung das gemeinsame Fundament der Revolution in zwei Varianten des Republikanismus zu spalten wußten." (S. 32, zudem doppelte Metapher, Aufeinanderprallen unter Brennglas; hier sind es Personen, die etwas wissen) * "Vielleicht sind es gerade die genannten Charakteristika der Verfassung, die zu diesem differenzierten Erscheinungsbild mit beizutragen wissen." (S. 49) * "Der Verfassungsentwurf vermochte einerseits das bisherige EG-System mit einer ganzen Reihe von Elementen anzureichern, die auf eine künftige Staatlichkeit der Union wenigstens hinzudeuten wussten." (S. 82) * "Sofern man den Beginn des Verfassungsschöpfungsprozesses nicht bereits in den 50er Jahren des vergangenen Jahrhunderts sehen will. Ein insgesamt abwegiger Gedanke, nachdem der aktuelle Konvent ein originärer Vorgang ist, der zwar auf den Gedanken sowie einem Ensemble von Teilverfassungen (P. Häberle) und Errungenschaften des vergangenen halben Jahrhunderts aufzubauen weiß, jedoch letztlich die gesamte Verfassungsgeschichte zur Grundlage nehmen müsste." (S. 186, Fn. 525) * "Die nachfolgenden Thesen stützen sich auf einen Vortrag des Verf. am 17. 11.2005 in Washington, zu dem eine vom Verf. in Auftrag gegebene Ausarbeitung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages (vom 25. 10.2005) wesentliche Impulse zu setzen wusste." (S. 199 Fn. 564 - das bekannte "verschärfte Bauernopfer", der Fußnotentext selbst dürfte aber vom Verfasser stammen) * "Das Unterfangen einer (verkürzten) historischen Betrachtung der amerikanischen und europäischen Verfassungsentwicklung erlaubt (und erfordert) die Hervorhebung dreier Standpunkte, die mit unterschiedlichem Blickwinkel, aber einem Zielpunkt, der sich unter den Begriff „amerikanische bzw. europäische Verfassungskultur" fassen lässt, die Verfassungsgeschichte zu prägen wußten." (S. 221) * "Gerade im Hinblick auf eine Überprüfung der verfassungsgerichtlichen Elemente des EuGH sollen auch übergreifend kennzeichnende Funktionen und Kompetenzen der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit wenigstens angerissen werden, wobei bereits hier festgestellt werden darf, dass es bei den Kompetenzen und Funktionen durchaus zu Verschränkungen kommen kann, was auf dem Umstand beruht, dass beide unmittelbar einander zu bedingen wissen." (S. 290) * "Durch Anwendung und Interpretation des Verfassungsrechts wenden Verfassungsgerichte ein Rechtsgebiet an, das Politik und deren immanenten Prozess näher zu bestimmen, nötigenfalls zu gestalten, aber eben auch zu begrenzen weiß. Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit hat damit notwendig eine politische Dimension, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe sachlich und ihrer Verantwortung entsprechend wahrnehmen will." (S. 298) * "Den Verfassungsgerichten kommt hierbei eine besondere Rolle zu, nachdem ihre Entscheidungen, gewiss nicht ohne Zutun einer veränderten Medienlandschaft, zunehmend zu polarisieren, die allgemeine Diskussionsbereitschaft zu bereichern wissen" (S. 302) * "Den genannten Problemkreisen liegt dabei eine gemeinsame Fragestellung zugrunde, die wiederum spiegelbildlich moderne und konservative Ansatzpunkte zu reflektieren weiß:" (S. 307) PlagProf:-) 15:43, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Beim Kopieren fremder Quellen wandelt der Verfasser diese mehrfach in gleicher Weise ab (Subjekt und jeweilige Verbform von "wissen" von mir hervorgehoben): * "Der Ansatz von der notwendigen „strukturellen Kongruenz und Homogenität" der Verbandsgewalt internationaler/supranationaler Organisationen im Allgemeinen und der EVG im Speziellen in Bezug auf die Staatsgewalt ihrer Mitgliedstaaten wusste sich - wie soeben beschrieben - aber nicht durchzusetzen." (S. 69) Übernommen aus Hummer_2003, wo es heißt: "„setzte sich letztlich aber nicht durch“. * "Andere Befürworter einer Verfassung hatten ihre Ideen über die Zusammensetzung dieser beiden Kammern im Laufe der Debatte wiederholt modifiziert. So auch J. Fischer der in seiner Humboldt-Rede das Zwei-Kammer-System nach eigenen Angaben als erster aus der politischen Szenerie auf die Agenda gebracht haben wollte und diesen institutionellen Ansatz gleichwohl bald zu relativieren wusste, nachdem dieser Vorschlag auf heftige Kritik in vielen Fraktionen des Europäischen Parlaments gestoßen war." (S. 113). Weitgehend übernommen von Volkmann-Schluck_2001, aber nicht der Halbsatz mit dem "zu relativieren wusste"; hier ist ausnahmesweise eine Person (Fischer) das Subjekt. * "Es wäre beispielsweise zielführender gewesen, unter Beteiligung einer tatsächlich einbezogenen europäischen Öffentlichkeit darüber zu streiten, warum die Charta der Grundrechte nicht an eine prominentere Stelle in der Verfassung gesetzt wurde, denn sie weiß eine hervorgehobene Facette politischer Identität zu verkörpern, die aus der Europäischen Union neben der Staatenunion auch eine Union der Unionsbürger macht." (S. 174). Übernommen aus einem ZEI-Diskussionpapier, wo es aber heißt: "denn sie verkörpert die politische Identität" * "Manche heutige transatlantische Auseinandersetzung fand vergleichbar bereits während des Kalten Krieges statt, aber es war öffentlich weniger sichtbar, da sich die USA relativ „europäisch" zu verhalten wussten." (S. 352). Größtenteils übernommen von Haller_2003, wo es aber heißt: "verhielten sich die USA diesbezüglich relativ "europäisch"". * "Hingewiesen sei an dieser Stelle nur auf die Aufschrift auf Münzen und Geldscheinen: „In God we trust" einerseits (wohl die kraftvollste Alternative, da der „Alltagsgottesbezug" jegliche Nichtnennung in Texten zu überstrahlen weiß), andererseits ist die amerikanische Flagge in fast jeder Kirche auffallend sichtbar aufgestellt, die Militärsee 1 sorge ist eingerichtet, die Benutzung der Heiligen Schrift bei Eidesleistungen ist weithin üblich." (S. 392). Übernommen von Tammler_2004, der Text in Klammern ist dort aber nicht vorhanden. Ich habe nur ein Gegenbeispiel dafür gefunden, dass die beschriebene Konstruktion mit "wissen" aus einer Originalquelle übernommen wurde: * "Wie immer das Ergebnis dieser Entscheidung zu beurteilen ist - wer sich an einem Geschehen beteiligt weiß, mit dem ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte gesetzt wird, dem ist damit ein Motiv gegeben, über den bloßen Augenblick, über das eigene kleine Leben hinaus zu denken." (S. 339). Das steht wörtlich so auch bei Zehnpfennig_1997. Allerdings ist es hier auch eine Person ("wer"), die sich beteiligt weiß. Daraus würde ich schließen: * Diese Verwendung von "wissen" ist ein originäres Stilelement des Verfassers. * Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass zu Guttenberg das Vorwort selbst geschrieben hat (und das würde ich), dann spricht dieses durchgehend nachweisbare Stilelement auch gegen die These von einem Ghostwriter Forum:Ghostwriter. PlagProf:-) 16:16, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Von dieser Annahme ausgehend, ist die Folgerung von dir zutreffend. D'accord. Das beweist allerdings nicht, dass die Annahme "als solche" auch richtig ist. Es kann aber eben auch sein, dass Herr zu Guttenberg auch das Vorwort hat schreiben lassen, um keinen "Stilbruch" zu riskieren und dafür nur Vorgaben (z.B. die Familie) gegeben hat. Der Ghostwriter hat sich dann versucht, stilistisch seinem sicher Monate vorher entstandenen Text anzunähern, was automatisch zu kürzeren Sätzen führt, zumal, wenn dieses Vorwort noch unter Zeitdruck entstanden ist (z.B. weil die Abgabe der Arbeit schon angekündigt wurde). Mal mathematisch: Aus "A" folgt "B". Das beweist aber überhaupt nicht, dass n u r aus "A" "B" folgen muss, "B" kann auch aus "C" folgen. --Externer 18:53, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Annahme auch offengelegt. Und auch Gründe angeführt, warum ich die Annahme für gerechtfertigt halte. Die müssen natürlich nicht alle überzeugen. :Das halte ich für Deine Annahmen: :1. Der Verfasser der Arbeit wollte keinen Stilbruch riskieren. Diese Annahme halte ich für gewagt. Eigentlich halte ich sie für empirisch widerlegt. Die Arbeit wimmelt nur so von Stilbrüchen, die man durch stärkeres Paraphrasieren mit wenig Aufwand hätte glätten können. Von den Disziplinen her gesehen wechselt die Arbeit zwischen politologischer, juristischer und soziologischer Terminologie. Vom Adressatenkreis zwischen Wissenschaftlern, Politikern, Zeitungslesern und Schülern. Vom Stil zwischen blumig, ausgefeilt, verquast, lieblos und trocken. :2. In kurzen Sätzen zu schreiben benötigt weniger Zeit als in langen Sätzen zu schreiben. Meine Vermutung ginge in die umgekehrte Richtung. :3. Das Vorwort ist unter Zeitdruck entstanden. Die Arbeit wurde 2006 eingereicht und begutachtet, dann laut Vorwort auf den Stand von 2007 aktualisiert. Das Vorwort datiert auf "Winter 2008". Das sieht mir nicht nach Anzeichen für Zeitdruck aus. Schon gar nicht in Kombination mit der Annahme einer doppelten Autorschaft des Vorworts, die sicherlich extra Zeit kostet. :Man kann bei der Frage, ob ein Ghostwriter die Arbeit geschrieben hat, natürlich unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Ich halte einen Ghostwriter für unwahrscheinlich, aber die Frage für sekundär. :PlagProf:-) 20:30, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Damit wir uns nicht missverstehen: Ich habe erst einmal keine Annahmen getroffen. Ich habe - zunächst - nur aufmerksam gemacht, dass deine Annahme nicht zwingend ist, und ich habe (im mathematischen heißt es nun mal so:) den "Beweis durch Widerspruch" geführt. ::Mir ist da völlig bewusst, dass der "Beweis durch Widerspruch" erst einmal nichts positives bringt (für den unbefangenen Leser: Der klassische Beweis, dass die Quadratwurzel aus 2 keine rationale Zahl ist, wird durch Widerspruch geführt. Dass das Ergebnis eine relle Zahl ist, bekommt man dadurch nicht zum Vorschein). Nur habe ich mich - siehe mein Profil - aus Sicht ein externen Doktoranden versucht, in Herrn zu Guttenberg hineinzudenken, und in der Tat ist mein Vorwort mit allen Danksagungen erst für den Verlag - also lange nach meiner eigentlichen Arbeit - entstanden. Die Fakultät hat ein Vorwort nicht gewollt, bitte, auch eine Haltung. ::Da ist bei mir ein erheblicher Stilbruch: Die Arbeit unter Anspannung - hernehmen, weglegen, mal Urlaub und 14 Tage am Stück, dann wieder drei Wochen gar nichts (jeder Admin kann dieses Auf und Ab an meiner Mitarbeit an diesem Wiki nachvollziehen) - und dann, quasi erlöst, eine sehr entspannte Danksagung an die, die mich unterstützt haben. Ich denke deshalb, dass da eher ein anderer Ansatz nötig ist, z.B. mit einem zweifelsfrei plagiatsfreien Text (den es geben muss). ::Und kurze Sätze zu schreiben ist erheblich einfacher, als lange. Lange Sätze zu reden ist einfacher als kurze Sätze zu reden (siehe Tucholsky: Ratschläge für einen schlechten Redner vs. Ratschläge für einen guten Redner, beides hochinteressante Essays. Und darin der wunderschöne Satz: "Merke Otto Brahms' Spruch: Wat jestrichen is, kann nich durchfallen.")- dies nur als meine Meinung zu Deinem Punkt 2. ::Womit ich, um Gottes Willen, hier keinen Streit entfachen will, sondern mich die Frage auch beschäftigt, warum denn ein nicht unintelligenter Mensch, wie Herr zu Guttenberg in solch eine Lage gerät oder sich in diese (vorsätzlich) bringt. Und deshalb gehört die Frage "Ghostwriter" zu einer Antwort einfach dazu, zu den Betreuern/Gutachtern habe ich schon anderweitig was geschrieben. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 21:42, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vgl. auch Forum:Stilblüten und Forum:Tippfehler ---- Sehr interessante Analysen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir eine richtige Wiki-Seite bzw. Seitenstruktur für diese stilistischen Analysen anlegen. Ich weiß von mehreren anderen Rechercheuren, die sich ebenfalls mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Meinungen? Ich würde mich auch freuen, Euch im Chat begrüßen zu dürfen, da man dort mit etwas weniger Latenz diskutieren kann. Und außerdem darf ich auf das Gerücht Forum:InBox-CSU-Spitze_im_Bilde hinweisen, welches wohl zumindest teilweise glaubwürdig ist. PlagDoc 20:24, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Bin als sehr selektiver IT-Nutzer bisher kein Chatter, mal sehen, ob ich die Zeit habe, mich einzuarbeiten. PlagProf:-) 21:21, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bin ebenfalls höchst angetan von diesem Thread - und hoffe auf Fortsetzung! Auch ich plädiere dafür, aus den hier vorgelegten Informationen und Argumenten eine Dokumenten-Seite zu erstellen (sorry, lieber PlagDoc, aber ich stoße mich nun einmal an Formulierungen, wie "richtige Wiki-Seite" - etwa im Gegenatz zu einer 'unrichtigen' oder 'unwichtigen' Foren-Seite?), und um alle 'losen Enden' zusammen zu bringen, hier noch einmal der Hinweis auf die Dokumenten-Seite Ghostwriter und die dazugehörige Seite Ghostwriter-Diskussion (Materialien und Diskussionsraum zur Frage, wer KTzGs 'Dissertation' tatsächlich verfasst hat). Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 21:19, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich habe einfach mal Metaanalyse angelegt um die Dokumentation etwas zu strukturieren. Evtl. sollten wir zur Diskussion der Thesen trotzdem das Forum nutzen und von dieser Seite dann darauf verlinken bzw. Ergebnisse zusammenfassen. Meinungen dazu? Unterseiten am Besten z.B. als Metaanalyse/Vorwort oder so anlegen. PlagDoc 21:56, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ----